


Partner in Crime

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lovesquare, Soulmates, based off of pinterest prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: "I don't believe in soulmates." She finally admitted. "Not in the same way that most people do.""How could you not believe in soulmates?" Chat gasped. "They're like your other half. The missing piece to your puzzle-""-well, first of all," she cut him off. "I'm fully functional on my own. There's no missing piece.""Someone who makes you feel whole.""I don't think soulmates are like that at all.""What do you think they're like then?"She shrugged. "To me, it's like someone that you could spend the rest of your life with. Your partner in crime. You don't need them, but its nice to have them there.""Like me?" Chat winked."No-" she paused. "Actually, yeah. Exactly like you."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 104





	Partner in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Of course ladynoir is soul mates.

"I don't believe in soulmates." She finally admitted. "Not in the same way that most people do."

"How could you not believe in soulmates?" Chat gasped. "They're like your other half. The missing piece to your puzzle-"

"-well, first of all," she cut him off. "I'm fully functional on my own. There's no missing piece."

"I never said that. You're a strong independent bug who-"

"Yeah but the whole system of soulmates feels like a trap. Like no one is complete without a soulmate."

"But you're your own person without them? Yeah. That makes sense." He nodded. "You're like a pair of socks."

"I'm socks?"

"Your soulmate is a match, but even without them, you're still a fully functional sock."

"And," she pointed out, "there could be more than one match."

"I think a soulmate is someone who makes you feel whole." Chat smiled.

"I don't think soulmates are like that at all."

"What do you think they're like then?"

She shrugged. "To me, it's like someone that you could spend the rest of your life with. Your partner in crime. You don't need them, but its nice to have them there."

"Like me?" Chat winked.

"No-" she paused. "Actually, yeah. Exactly like you."

His heart skipped a beat. "Did you just say that I'm your soulmate?"

"Its very possible. You're as much my soulmate as anyone else I know."

"I for one, think we could definitely be soulmates. Ladybug, I love you-"

"I know." She smiled. "And I know it's not the same, but to me, a soulmate is someone who makes you go, 'same,' who's jokes you laugh at, even when they aren't that funny, who-"

"You never laugh at my jokes."

"Yeah. Cause they're really bad." Ladybug deadpanned. "Anyways, I think you're a match. Its not perfect, but compatible. Maybe there are other socks just like US, but for now, its you and me. And that is fine."

"You and me against the world?"

"Always kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Maddie and I write one sad story but then I'm sad so I write something happier.


End file.
